


The one where Frankie throws a tantrum

by 10rings



Series: Frankie the Little! [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, age gap, dramatic!frank, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/pseuds/10rings
Summary: Grocery shopping gone wrong.





	The one where Frankie throws a tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> haven't decided on an exact age but Frankie's like 21 and Gerard 34.

Frankie hadn’t meant to cause a scene at the supermarket, it’s just that his favorite candy was on sale and he really wanted his daddy to get it for him. Frankie pointed to it excitedly and begged his daddy to get it for him but Gerard didn’t budge, he was not going to let Frankie get another cavity and when Gerard took the candy out their shopping cart, the tears began and Frankie practically started sobbing. Why was Gerard being so mean to him? Why wasn’t he happy it was on sale? Why couldn’t he let Frankie be happy? Frankie didn’t care about the strange looks they were getting even though he knew Gerard hated when they attracted negative attention like this but Frankie was just so upset. It felt like Gerard never let him have what he wanted!

Gerard practically dragged Frankie out the store and into their car, driving back home without any groceries. The younger had quieted down, though he kept sniffling and mumbling under his breath. It irritated the hell out of Gerard so he grabbed Frankie’s paci out from one of the compartments and shoved it into the younger's mouth. To his surprise, Frankie didn’t spit it back out at him or make a fuss.

Frankie did as told when they got home and laid in the guest room with nothing to do. No toys, no coloring books, no TV, no nothing. It was one of his punishments he got when he misbehaved or did something he shouldn't have. Apparently Gerard thought it would make Frankie reflect on what he did but most the times the younger just fell asleep while in there. Frankie had only been laying down for five minutes before sleep had overtaken him, Gerard going back to the store to buy the things they needed.

***

Frankie woke up from his nap feeling bad. He’d never really acted that way before and wanted to make it up to his daddy by making him his favorite meal but then he remembered there wasn’t any food (or well he didn’t know Gerard had gone grocery shopping without him) so he sighed and wrung his hands together, wondering if he would be allowed out of the room now. He hesitantly climbed off the bed and slowly turned the knob of the door, poking his head out into the hallway. It sounded like no one was home so he took it as his chance to escape, he was hungry anyways and rubbed at his sleepy eyes as he walked barefooted to the kitchen.

He was delighted to see that there was in fact groceries and immediately got to work with making Gerard’s favorite food, garlic bread and alfredo pasta with veggies. Frankie was in the midst of cutting the vegetables when the front door slammed shut and for a moment he was kind of worried Gerard would yell at him for leaving the guest room but he pushed that thought aside as he made his way to his daddy who smelled of cigarette smoke. Gerard usually liked to walk around the neighborhood as he smoked, he said it helped him think.

“Hi daddy.. I’m making your favorite dinner” Frankie spoke shyly as he stood in front the older man, fiddling with his hands. A habit he did when he was nervous. Frankie was hoping his daddy would somehow forget about today’s earlier events.

Gerard on the other hand, was still pissed about Frankie’s tantrum and grabbed him by the hair – dragging the smaller boy into their bedroom. He shoved Frankie onto the bed, smiling darkly when the younger boy landed on his stomach with a yelp and flail. _Perfect_ , Gerard thought.

Frankie bit his lip as he watched him dig inside their closet, probably looking for something to spank him with. His eyes were already watering and his fists curled in as Gerard yanked down his purple pajama pants and underwear. He didn’t make a sound, knowing that would only anger his daddy further.

The first slap made Frankie scream, he wanted to yell out a curse but knew he wasn't allowed to. The second slap, he screamed again and couldn’t help the hot tears that ran down his reddened cheeks as he squirmed around uncomfortably, trying to move away from the source that was causing him pain. Gerard easily held him still and brought the wooden paddle down against his babyboy’s stinging skin eight more times, Frankie blubbering and crying hard by the tenth. The older of the two almost wanted to go on because hell, Frankie really did make a scene today but he also couldn’t stand to see his babyboy a curled up, sobbing mess.

***

“Do you understand why I used the paddle tonight?” Gerard asked as he ran his fingers through Frankie’s soft hair, the younger boy still curled up – his head resting on Gerard’s lap now. Frankie shook his head yes and looked up at his daddy, hoping he could somehow convey that he was genuinely sorry. His throat hurt from all the screaming and crying he did. “Do you understand how you acted in the supermarket was wrong?” Frankie nodded his head again, staring at his daddy with his usual puppy eyes. Gerard raised an eyebrow in response, making Frankie croak out “Y-yes, master.”

“Good. I’m going to start you a bath and finish dinner.” Frankie simply nodded and kept put until Gerard undressed the rest of him and carried him into the tub where the water was just the right amount of warm and it was also a pretty teal color. Frankie liked his baths with bubbles or bathbombs and Gerard had cared to put one in. Frankie thanked his daddy and sniffled softly as Gerard left for the kitchen.

***

The bath helped him to feel better but he was still so sore and could barely eat when Gerard had served them dinner. Afterwards he curled up on the couch to watch his favorite cartoon and perked up when Gerard brought him a small bowl of ice cream. No matter how many times Gerard tried to be stern, he couldn’t stand to see the normally lively boy so down.

They sat together, Frankie eating his ice cream on his daddy’s lap while watching his favorite cartoons still. “Tomorrow we’ll do something fun okay?” Gerard whispered, running the tip of his nose against his baby’s messy hair. Frankie tilted his head to look up at him, beaming wide “Okay, daddy!”

Usually that meant going to the movies or taking a stroll through the park which ended up in Gerard just pushing Frankie on the swings if they were empty. “You know I love you so much right?” Gerard whispered again, brushing his hand up against Frankie's side. He still was feeling a little bad about earlier so he felt like he needed to reassure Frankie that he loved him because he really did.

Frankie giggled and blushed, pecking his daddy’s chin cutely as he tightly hugged him. “Love you too, my handsome daddy!’” Gerard chuckled and shook his head, feeding Frankie the rest of his ice cream. 


End file.
